With Time Comes Change
by bitterrose1025
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have not been dealing well after the deaths of their mentors and friends. They are sent on an exchange program to the Sand in hopes that they will be able to move on. Kakasaku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Change

Sakura rubbed her neck, which ached from hours of being slouched over her mahogany desk. Stacks of medical files, annual reviews of the staff, and lists of supplies needing to be order were piled on the desk. She had come to realize that being the head of Konoha Hospital was more about how much one could read in a short amount of time rather than one's medical expertise. She missed dealing with patients. She had become a medic to treat people. She liked the interactions with people not paper.

There were three people in particular that she missed. Her old teammates. They hadn't been on a mission together in years. Ever since…she couldn't even bring herself to say it not even in her head. It had seemed they might be happy again when Sasuke returned with his new team. Ok, so it had taken some getting use to Karin. The red head hadn't been too friendly with Sakura knowing she had held a special place in Sasuke's heart. Sakura had found her a bit annoying with her flirting and drooling over Sasuke. However, the two women came around and had become good friends. Karin realized that Sakura no longer had romantic feelings for the Uchiha. Their relationship was more of brother and sister. After Naruto pointed out that Sakura use to act just like Karin, she lightened up on her judgment. Juugo on the other hand was a sweetheart. He and Sakura clicked instantly. She had even come up with a pill that helped him when he lost control. Team Hebi had taken over the police force and revamped the place. Though they did take missions mostly A and S ranked when they were restless. Then everything started to fall apart.

"Sakura-neechan?"

Sakura snapped out of her walk through memory lane at the sound of her name. A rosy-cheeked strawberry blonde stood in front of her. Moegi, her protégé and right hand.

"Hi, Moegi." Sakura pulled a file close pretending she had been working. An act that reminded her every much of her mentor. No she was going to think about that. She shook her. "What's up?"

"The Hokage would like to see you ASAP."

The Hokage Building hadn't changed at all in the last five years. One of the few things that hadn't. It made Sakura happy but sad at the same time.

She knocked on the familiar oak door. It was less than a minute when the door swung open, the Hokage standing there beaming at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her and lifted off her feet into a bear hug.

"Naruto! Put me down right now! I don't care if you are the Sixth Hokage, I can still knock you into next week."

He reluctantly released her looking sheepishly as he made his way back to his desk. She smiled. Amazing even after all that had happened, he still was the same Naruto. He was taller, broader shouldered and slightly calmer. The latter she credited Hinata. They were an ideal pair. Naruto was more composed and tended to think rather than going head long into things. Hinata was more confident and outgoing. They complimented each other very well.

"How is Hinata?" Sakura sat on the desk picking up a picture of the woman in question.

"She is great. She and Neji have been really busy with united the Hyuuga clan. And of course little Jiraya is a handful." He picked up the picture frame next to the one of his wife and handed it to her. "You haven't seen him since he was born. You really should visit more often."

Sakura looked at the toddler smiling brightly holding a red beach ball that was larger than him. Spiky blonde blond hair like his father and lavender eyes like his mother. "He is adorable. You must be very proud."

"Yes, very much." He placed the frames back on his desk after she handed them back. "Though Hinata and Karin keep making play dates for him and little Mikoto" He frowned. "I think they secretly hope that the two will marry one day. Just what the world needs. A Uzumaki and Uchiha joined in marriage."

They both laughed. Mikoto was Sasuke's and Karin's daughter. Beautiful little girl, the spitting image of her father.

"I'm sure you didn't call me hear to talk about family. What did you want to see me about?" Curiosity was getting the better of her now.

"Ah yes that." Naruto's face turned serious. He sat down in his chair motioning for Sakura to sit in a chair rather than on his desk. "You aren't going to like it but I'm going to come out and say it anyways."

A feeling of foreboding rose within Sakura.

"Sakura, you have been hiding in that hospital behind papers ever since Grandma Tsunade died."

She winced at the name of her deceased mentor. Tsunade was more than a mentor; she had been the understanding mother that Sakura's own mother wasn't. "I'm not hiding. After Shizune retired, there was no one to run the hospital." She protested. It wasn't hiding; she was doing her part of Konoha.

"Yes you are right but that doesn't mean you give up on living your life." He folder his hands together and spoke softer. "We all lost a lot during that time. Asuma, Jiraya, and then Tsunade. It was a dark time in the Leaf's history. But we all kept going. Kept living, becoming happy again. That's what they would have wanted us to do."

She knew he was right. It was just so hard to think of getting close enough to someone, to start a family and then have it snuffed out in a blink of an eye.

"You need a change of scenery." Naruto continued in a cheerier tone. "That is why I'm sending you to Suna."

"What?" Sakura's mouth fell open in surprised. "Who is going to take charge of the hospital?"

"Shizune has decided to come out of retirement to give you a much needed break."

"What exactly am I suppose to do there?" She actually didn't mind going to the Sand village. The place was beautiful and people were nice unlike its reputation made it seem.

"It a kind of an exchange program that Gaara and I have come up with. You are going to share and learn medical jutsu. They will send one of their top medic nin along with one of their elite jounin in return." "This also serves to strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna. Win win you know." He grinned obvious proud of his brilliant idea.

"I'm honored that Suna values me so highly as to send two of their best shinobi for me." She was flattered.

"Umm…actually…" Naruto was treading carefully. Sakura had taken things much better than he had expected. The last thing he wanted was to offend her and have his office torn apart. "You aren't the only we are sending." He braced himself for the punch that was coming. Thankfully the knock on the door saved him. "There he is now. Come in."

"Hokage-sama." The laid back tone was unmistakable. Sakura knew whom her traveling companion was without having to turn around.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to call me that." Naruto strolled over to the sliver hair man extending his hand to him.

"I could say the same to you." He shook the young man's hand. His exposed eye traveling to the woman walking over to greet him. 'Is that really Sakura?' He thought. It had to be. How many pinked hair, jade eyed kunoichi could there be? She looked so…so…different. 'Yes, different. Let's use that word.' Different didn't even begin to cover it but it was better not to even think of the word that would describe her.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." She greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hello, Sakura. It's been awhile."

"That it has. I was just informed that we will have quite a bit of time to catch up."

"Yea, you two better get packing. You leave bright and early tomorrow." Naruto put his arms around his former teammates and walking them to the door. "Say to hi Gaara and his siblings for me." He kissed Sakura on the cheek aware he was pushing his luck.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto as the door shut. "Are you sure that was wise?"

"Holy crap!" He jumped. "I've told you not to sneak up on me like that." He clutched his chest. "Damn well nearly gave me a freaking heart attack."

"It's not my fault you of the senses of a snail." The Uchiha mouth tilted into a one sided grin.

"Oh yea?" The blond poke his chest. "Well, I'm Hokage and you aren't, so what does that say?"

"That I was too busy catching and eliminating the most dangerous criminals to be boggled down with a pencil pushing position."

"PENCIL PUSHING!" Naruto was outraged by the devaluing term. "First, the Hokage is not a pencil pusher. Second, I have fought and defeated my share of dangerous criminals"

"Whatever you say, chief." Naruto wasn't too fond of the way Sasuke pronounced the word chief. "You still haven't answered my question. Do you think it was a good idea to send those two on a mission together? I mean, it's been a long time since Sakura has been out in the field."

"She'll be fine. Even if she is rusty, it will come back to her. It's like riding a bike. Plus Kakashi has loads of experience with missions. He has been going none stop."

"Exactly my point. Ever since Asuma and Jiraya, he snapped. Taking every S-class mission as if he had a death wish."

The sixth Hokage sighed. "That's why I sent them together. He won't do anything reckless with Sakura with him. And a nice, quiet, uneventful time in Suna should keep danger away from finding him." He leaned back in the chair putting his hands behind his head. "Trust me, they will be good for each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Seeing in a Different Light

Knock, knock.

Sakura looked up at the clock from her bag she had just finished backing. 10pm. Only one person could be visiting her at this hour. She walked out the master bedroom and across the large living room. Being the head of the Konoha Hospital did keep her busy to the point that Naruto felt the need to get her out of the village for what he so nicely phrased 'getting a life.' However the position did allow her to move to this luxury apartment, something that she would have never been able to afford on her medical ninja salary.

The striking blonde kunoichi practically was hopping with excitement as Sakura opened the front door. "Please tell me that the rumors are true." She placed her palms together. Whatever the rumors were they must have been extremely far fetch for Ino to result to praying for them to be correct.

"Exactly what are the rumors you heard?" Sakura was a bit scared to ask. Ino's sources were a bit shady. Kami only knew what crazy stories they were spreading. What was even more frightening was that Ino came to see her so that had to mean they concerned her.

"Are you going to Suna on some sort of exchange?"

"Yes, I am." She went into the kitchen to make some tea. Thank goodness that it wasn't the outrage gossip that usually circulated around town.

"You are actually leaving the hospital?" The blonde's disbelief bothered Sakura.

"The hospital can survive without me for awhile" She came back out into the living room holding two mugs of green tea.

"I'm sure it can. But can you survive outside of it?" Ino smirked and took the mug offered to her and sat on the large chenille sofa. "That hospital is pretty much the center of your universe."

"Contrary to popular belief I do have a life." She pulled out one of the dining chair roughly and sat indignantly. For the second time that day she was being told she didn't have a life.

"You could have fooled me, Forehead." Ino sipped her tea ignoring her friend's anger. "When was the last time you went out with the girls?"

"…"

"When was the last time you did anything non work related?"

"…"

" When was the last time you went on a date?"

"…"

"My point exactly." She smiled smugly but then paused, her expression becoming deadly serious. "You have gotten some though, right?" She whispered.

"PIG!" Sakura dropped her cup. It shattered leaving a mess of tea and porcelain on the hardwood floor. "What a thing to ask a person!"

"Oh my God. You haven't!" Ino bent down to pick up some of the shards of the cup that had made their way near her feet.

"If you must know, I haven't been on a date in over a year so no, I haven't been intimate with anyone." She dried the spilled tea and placed the remnants of the mug in the towel to avoid getting cut. "I don't have time to date with all my duties in the hospital and I just can't have a one night stand. Sex has to be a connection of body and mind for me."

"Ok but still…over a year. Damn." She shook her head obviously she couldn't go that long without satisfying her body's needs.

"I hope I have answered all your questions. And I hope you are happy to hear that I'll try to get myself a life while I'm away." She really hoped that Ino's curiosity about her sex life was appeased.

"I am glad that you will be getting away. Change will do you some good. But I still have one more rumor for you."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for Ino to spill it and get it over with quickly.

"Is Kakashi going with you?" Ino said it way to eager for Sakura's liking.

"Yes. Kakashi-sensei is part of the exchange too." What did that matter? Ino seemed to think it was the key point.

"Fantastic!" She jumped up from the sofa excitedly. "He is the answer to your problem." She frowned for a moment. "You have to stop calling him sensei though. That won't do. Actually," she paused, "if the rumors about him are true then maybe it will work in your favor." Ino was lost now in what scheme she was concocting.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders to snap her back. "He is the answer to what problem?"

Ino stared blanking at her jade-eyed friend. "To your not getting any in over a year problem, duh. Really now, I don't care what you say but that is not healthy. It's like denying oxygen to your body."

"I'm going to let your flawed medical reasons for having sex left and right slide since I'm still confused." She held on to Ino's shoulders a bit tighter. "How is Kakashi the answer to that?"

"The fact that I have to spell it out proves the magnitude of the situation." She removed Sakura's hands off her, smoothing her blouse. "He is man. Which in your case is enough of a qualification. But on top of that, he is older." She lowered her voice and covered her mouth with her hand as if they were in the middle of a crowd and this was top secret. "They make the best lovers. The things the kunoichi say about him. Phew! You don't realize how great it will be." Continuing in her normal voice, "You know him well so he'll pass the whole having a mental connection you want. See, you have a problem," she put the palm of her left hand facing up," he has the solution," she put the palm of her right hand up, "Boom!" she smacked her hands together and laughed. "Everyone happy."

Sakura's mouth fell open. Ino had always had some crazy far out there ideas but this one took the cake. How could she even think that Kakashi could…could…AHHH. She couldn't even think it. "He is my sensei and…and…"

"Stop stuttering. You really are a prude." Ino laughed even harder now. "He _was_ your sensei. That was a long time ago. I'll bet anything that he doesn't see you as his little genin student anymore." She gave her a mischievous wink. "Now I know that back when you were Team 7, you only had eyes for Sasuke but do you mean to tell me you never noticed Kakashi's muscular rock hard body or wonder about what is under that mask?"

"No! I never stole a look at his Greek god like physique." She covered her mouth with both hands at the admission.

It was about six years ago. She had been 18. A routine escort mission that had turned messy. An assassin had ambushed her while she was guarding the VIP. He would have killed her if Kakashi hadn't appeared out of nowhere and blocked the assassin's katana from slashing her in two. It didn't miss completely. Instead of getting her, it cut deep into Kakashi's side. He killed the man easily even with such an injury. She had seen him in action before but this time had been different. He was truly an Elite. After the body of the assassin had been taken care of and Naruto rushed the VIP to safety, Sakura had treated Kakashi. She had taken off his shirt to tend to the wound. It was serious but she was an elite herself. In no time a thin but long scar was all that remained. He was sleeping quietly. His bare chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Sakura couldn't help but admire the perfection of his body. She reached her hand to remove the mask from his face to take a peek when Sai walked in to inform them of the VIP new location.

"That's a relief." Ino sighed. "You are human. So did you see face?"

Sakura shook her head, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"Shame. Ayame says every woman should get a glimpse of the face of an angel. His must be gorgeous for her to still be going on about him. How long ago did she see his face?"

"Twelve years. Yea every time I go Ichiraku Ramen she asks about him." She laughed. She had always gotten along well with Ayame but how ridiculous to be hung up on a guy when you only saw his face for an instant a decade ago.

~xxxxx

"Uncle Kakashi!" The young dark haired boy bounded to the Copy Ninja. "Did you bring me anything?" He asked looking at Kakashi's seemingly empty hands.

"Now Daichi, don't be rude." The boy's mother came out of the kitchen, ringing her hands on her apron. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hello, Kurenai." He hugged the ruby-eyed woman. He bent down meeting Daichi at eye level. He searched the pockets of his jounin vest. "Mmmm. It should be here somewhere. Ah now I remember where I put it." He reached his hand to the boy's ear and pulled a small metal figurine.

"Cool! It's a metal bird." Daichi took it in his hands, examining it closely.

"Kakashi you really shouldn't have. You are going to spoil him." She smiled. Despite her words she was grateful to him. After Asuma's death, Shikamaru and Kakashi looked after her and then Daichi when he was born. Kakashi, however, had a very close bond with the boy. She couldn't blame him. Daichi looked almost exactly as his father minus the red eyes.

"What are uncles for if not to spoil their nephews." He ruffled the boy's hair. "It's an egret. They are very special birds to the people of The Bird Country. It was given to me by the Feudal Lady Toki. Remind me to tell you her story one day."

"Cool!" Daichi ran off to play with his new addition to the large collection of things Kakashi had brought back from his missions.

"He has every single thing you have ever brought him. I'm going to have move so he can room for them all." Kurenai smiled, handing him a mug of tea.

"I'm glad he likes them. His smile reminds so much of his father's." Kakashi took the mug, bowing his head in thanks. "How have you been? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine. Asuma made sure we would be taken care of. Shikamaru and Temari are like a second set of parents to Daichi. I think they are using him as practice for when they start their own family." She looked down into her cup. "I still miss him terribly, I won't lie. Sometimes I don't want to get out of bed. But then I think about Daichi and I feel like Asuma is watching over us. It gives him strength to go on."

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. She shook the bad memories away and looked up at him. "How are you? You are still taking all those away missions. We hardly see you anymore. Especially after Jiraiya and Tsunade."

"Yes, It's better to be away."

"Is it truly? You don't seem happier. You should move on with your life. They would all want that of us."

"I know. I tried. You remember when I went to the Bird Country. Toki, the feudal lord, she lost her brother some years ago. She understood my pain. She is a beautiful and strong woman. I thought that maybe I could…" He trailed off. It was true he had tired to build a life with Toki away from the Leaf but in the end she wanted things he couldn't give her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She patted his hand. "Does your visit mean you will be staying in town for awhile?"

"Actually it's the opposite. Naruto is sending me to Suna with Sakura on an exchange program. We leave tomorrow."

"Oh with Sakura, you say." Kurenai had perked up by the mention of the medic.

"Yes, Sakura. Why?"

"Oh nothing. She was a member of your team. You two have history and…" She was unsure of whether to say what she had been thinking. She didn't think she was the right person to talk to Kakashi about this sort of thing.

"And?" He did a circular motion with his hand to coax more information out of her. Kurenai was usually so forthcoming with him.

"Never mind." She definitely was the wrong person to point this out to the Copy Ninja. "More tea?"

There was no need to pack since he hadn't unpacked from his last mission. He had nothing to do in his small apartment if you could even call it an apartment. It was one room, a bathroom, and a hotplate. It was far from what a normal person would call a home. No wonder he never missed being here. Plus being alone with nothing to do was giving his mind too much free time. His conversation with Kurenai kept coming to forefront of his thoughts. Why had Kurenai seemed to brighten up when he mentioned Sakura was going with him? What was she going to say but decided not to at the last minute?

"Grrr. Women can be so cryptic." He marched to the door. He knew just the place to go when this sort of thing happened.

The Leaf Bar was filled with the usual crowd, mostly shinobi. It was a popular place for ninjas leaving to or returning from a mission or ones that were bored out of their minds since they didn't have a mission. Also it was extremely casual.

"Oi! Kakashi over here!" A tall jounin with a senbon in his mouth waved him over. Like usual Genma was surround by beautiful women and rowdy men. Where ever Genma was a party was sure to follow. Usually Kakashi stayed away but tonight that is what he needed.

"Do you mind buddy?" Genma turned to the young man sitting on his right. "This is the great Copy Ninja of Konoha. And he would like to seat." He rolled his eyes as the man moved swiftly out the booth making way for Kakashi. "Geez, these young shinobi. No respect for their superiors."

"Something tells me if there had a woman sitting here I would standing right now." Kakashi chuckled.

"Ah Kakashi you know me too well." Genma snapped his fingers and a waitress appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"What can I get you, Genma-san?" She leaned over the back of the booth close to Genma's ear. "If it isn't on menu don't haste, I'll make it available to you." It wasn't hard to miss the innuendo.

"I'll take you up on that later." The corners of his mouth turned up into grin that made women swooned. "At moment my friend would like a…" he turned to Kakashi.

"A whiskey, neat, please." Kakashi answered.

"Right away, sir." She turned giving them a full view of her assets.

"Thanks, doll."

She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Kakashi suppressed another chuckle. It never seemed to amazing him how Genma acted around women. Kakashi shied away from that type of attention hence the mask. He, too, had a tendency to dazzle women, turning them to babbling mush. He didn't like that effect. He preferred women who were sharp, witty, and strong. Genma, on the other hand, had no problem with the former since the latter were too smart to fall for his game.

"What brings the Copy Ninja to such an establishment? I heard through the grapevine at HQ that you are headed to the Sand." Genma leaned back his arms hanging gingerly over the back of the booth.

"I am." His drink arrived and sipped the amber liquid.

"Sakura Haruno is also going with you, right?" It was another young man who asked. He had dark brown spiky hair. Kakashi hadn't even noticed him. He had been sitting in the booth behind him.

"She is. How does that concern you?" Kakashi sounded harsher than he probably should have. But he hated to be eavesdropped on. And where did this sudden interest in his future travel companion come from?

"She is an old friend. We went through the Academy together. I heard she was taking a leave from the hospital to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand." The man turned in his seat to face the older jounins. "I just came back from a long away mission and was planning on visiting her. Catch up and what not."

"Sorry, kid. It seems like your plans have be changed by the Hokage." Kakashi used the title on purpose. Using Naruto's proper title would emphasis that 'catching up' (he knew the boy had more in mind than just coffee with an old schoolmate) was out of the question. "What's your name? I'll tell her you say hi."

"My name is Kouta." He replied standing up and walking to the door.

"No surname to go with that?" Kakashi called after him.

Kouta turned, his hand already on the open door. "She'll know who I am." He was gone.

"What was that?" The senbon user asked.

"I guess that kid knows Sakura from school." Kakashi took a swig of his drink.

"Yea, I got that part." Genma grinned and pointed to the masked man. "I was talking about your reaction. You sounded mad almost jealous."

"She was my student, the only female student. I was being protective not jealous. You heard the kid. He has been away for a while. Kami knows what kind trouble he has gotten into. Sakura doesn't need that." He said shrugging off the implications.

"Well, you may not have noticed but the girl is hot. Hey don't look at me like that. I'm just stating a fact. All the men in Konoha have noticed the Cherry Blossom has bloomed. It's not that she is drop dead gorgeous but she is smart, and a great fighter. And the fact that she stops any passes made at her just adds to her appeal."

"Really? She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Kakashi was sure there was bound to be a man in the picture especially after seeing her in the Hokage office earlier that day.

"Nope. The woman doesn't even date. She is the unattainable which of course make men want to…umm…attain her."

Genma's eyes focused on someone who had entered the bar. Kakashi turned to look. A voluptuous woman with long blonde hair in a tight cobalt blue dress was ordering a drink from a bartender who wasn't looking at her face.

"Speaking of attaining the unattainable. Excuse me, buddy." Genma leaped over Kakashi with the ease it would take to step over a twig.

"Ino! My ray of sunshine." He walked over to her, senbon dangling from his lips and his arms outstretched to embrace her.

Ino! That was Ino. The mask stopped him from looking dumbfounded as his mouth fell open. What was in the water in Konoha? The little girls he once knew had become knockouts.

She sidestepped his arms with the same ease he displayed by jumping over Kakashi. "I don't think so, Casanova." She strolled away swaying her hips.

Genma rubbed his hands together grinning broadly with the thrill of the hunt. Kakashi wonder if Genma knew he wasn't the hunter in this game of cat and mouse.

Kakashi and Sakura lay in their respective beds that night, staring up at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, thinking. Both posed a mystery waiting to be unraveled. They were in for quite a ride. The question was were they ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Behind the Mask

The morning sky was a bright robin's egg blue and the sun shone brightly. There was gentle cool northern breeze the prevented the summer sun from getting too hot. Perfect travel weather. Which was good since it was long trek to Suna even for ninjas.

As Sakura approached the main gates of Konoha, she couldn't help but feel excited about the journey and mission. Even though she was being sent on it in order for to get a life as Naruto and Ino put it. It wasn't the most flattering reason for being given a mission. She was bound to be rusty which added some nervousness to the excitement. Especially since her travel companion would be Kakashi. Not only did she not want to look like a rookie genin in front of him but also thanks to Ino's comments the night before it might be awkward. 'No!' she assured herself. It wouldn't be awkward and she would act like his equal not his student. She had kept up her training so how rusty could she possibly be.

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting in the guard station by the gate. They smile broadly at the approaching pink haired kunoichi.

"Good morning, Sakura." Izumo waved. "It's a surprise to see you outside the hospital."

"Yea, shocking isn't." She frowned. Not these two too. She did leave the hospital from time to time.

"It's a very pleasant surprise." Added Kotetsu misinterpreting her frown and sarcastic tone. He smacked Izumo on the back of the head. "Don't offend her you moron." He hissed.

"Has Kakashi been here? I'm leaving on a mission with him." She looked around for signs of the Copy Ninja. Not that she truly expect to find him. He was infamous for his tardiness.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him this morning. You might be waiting awhile for him." Kotetsu pulled a chair from behind the desk, offering it to her. "Here have a seat while you wait."

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san." She took off her backpack.

"Sakura!" Temari came running up to her. "I'm so glad I caught up with before you left."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura looked worried. Temari and her were friends but not so close for her to come to see her off.

"Oh no. Everything is fine." Temari waved her hand dismissively. She reached into her bag and produced two envelopes made of handmade paper. "I heard you were headed to Suna so I hoped you would deliver this letters to my brothers."

"Of course, I will." She took the letters and tucked them safely into a zipper in her pack.

"There is one more thing I would like you to give Kankurou." The blonde leaned close to Sakura and whispered her request into her ear.

Sakura flushed. "Umm. I'm not sure I should…"

"Please, Sakura." She pleaded. "I would love to do it myself but I won't be going to Suna for some time."

She sighed in defeat. "Ok. I will pass it on."

"Thank you." Temari said happily. "Have a good trip." She waved as she turned and walked off.

"Sakura." Came a deep voice from the trees near the gate. Kotetsu and Izumo jumped at the sound. Juugo walked out into the sunlight with a blue jay on his shoulder.

"Juugo! I'm so glad to see you." Sakura walked over to greet him. She only managed to reach the middle of his chest so she had to crane her neck to look at his face.

"Sasuke told me you were leaving and you would be gone for some time." He looked down at Sakura with sorrow in his eyes. "I wanted to say farewell."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I'm happy to get to say goodbye to you." She was touched by his gesture.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san!" Izumo yelled from the guard station.

"Yo." He held up two fingers without looking up from the book. He leaned on the outer wall of the guard station, patiently waiting for Sakura.

Sakura swiveled around to see the silver haired jounin walking up to the gates, the unmistakable orange covered book in hand. It always amazed how the man could do almost everything while reading. Annoyed by his blatant unapologetic lateness she turned back to Juugo without acknowledging him. She found Juugo glaring at Kakashi something she found out of character for him.

"Is that your partner on the mission?" He asked without looking away from the older man.

"Umm…yes." Sakura answered taken aback by the question and the harshness in her friend's tone. "He is Kakashi Hatake, my former sensei."

"Oh. Your sensei." Juugo relax at the term sensei. He wrapped his muscular arms around her , tightly hugging her. "I will miss you." He whispered into her ear.

Kakashi pretended to be focusing on his book, however he was taking in all that was going on around him. Most of the action centered on Sakura. By the size of the young man with her, Kakashi assumed that he must be Juugo of Sasuke's Team Hebi. He had been gone on so many missions and the short time he was in the village he spent it at Kurenai's. He hadn't really met Team Hebi besides a brief encounter with Karin while making a visit to Uchiha estate. Sasuke had told him on the meeting that Juugo and Sakura had become close friends. It seemed from the way he hugged the kunoichi that this Juugo was interested in more than just friendship. He also noticed that Kotetsu and Izumo were staring at Sakura and as her back was facing them it was pretty obvious what was going through their minds. Genma was right. The Cherry Blossom was extremely popular among the male population of Konoha.

"Time to go." Kakashi stated loudly as he stepped away from the guard station and sauntered to the gates.

"Bye, Juugo." Sakura pulled away from the hug and waved as she dashed off.

Catching up with Kakashi who had bolted out of the village and was now half way up the cobble stone road leading out of the Fire Country. "Someone is in a hurry." She pointed out.

"I thought we should make up for getting a late start." He replied still reading his book.

"And whose fault is that?" Her irritation clear in her voice.

"Ah, yes, well, there was a lost child…" he began.

"LIAR! Hahaha" She laughed, her annoyance melting away. He hadn't change at all. It was almost like the old days. "That brings back memories."

"It does." His eye creased in smile.

"At least half of Team 7 is back together." She stared off at the sky, remembering the time when it was four of them. How happy she was then. She had been untouched by loss or pain. She had taken the fact that she was the only member of Team 7 to be able to claim that for granted. The stupidity of the young and naïve.

"Is everything ok?" Kakashi's deep baritone voice broke her reverie.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Her face snapped up. Her brows furrowed. Could what she had been thinking be that evident?

"Your face darken and was sad for a moment." His dark eye gazed intensely into hers, trying to measure the honestly behind her 'yes'. If it had been his sharingan she would have feared he would see the truth.

"I'm fine. Just memories." She tried to make her voice light and cheery but she looked away from his gaze for good measure. "How long do you think it will take us to get to Suna?" She hadn't been there in a very long time and they had some hard troubles the last time. The question also provided a perfect excuse to shift the conversation away from her.

He decided not the push the issue. He understood the need for privacy better than most people. "It depends on how much ground we cover in a day. It will be a long journey even if we go none stop. We have to cross most of the Fire country, then the River country and finally make it to Suna." He looked her over once. Sakura knew that look. He was gauging how in shape she was. "We are in no rush so we can take it slow."

Sakura face flashed with anger. Kakashi didn't think she was tough enough to handle the journey. Either he still saw her as the inept genin she once was or he thought she had gone soft after being behind a desk for so long. Both reasons were just as bad. It annoyed her to be seen that way.

"Sensei, if you feel you are too old to keep up with me just let me know." She snapped bitterly. She jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Kakashi stood there for a moment flabbergasted by Sakura's abrupt anger and jibe at his age. 'Where did that come from?' he thought to himself. Had his comment about taking slow offended her? That hadn't been his intent. On the contrary, he thought taking their time and enjoying being out of the village would have pleased her. He shrugged and took off after her. 'Women!'

~xxxxx

The sun was an orange disk nearing the western horizon, the warmth of the day subsiding letting the coolness of the evening begin to set in. Sakura and Kakashi were still soaring through the tree branches. Sakura in front while Kakashi stayed behind a few feet. He thought it wise to let her cool off.

Her anger hadn't last long though. The moment she felt the wind blowing through her hair as she jumped from branch to branch. She really had missed this. Kakashi being with her on her return to active duty was nice. She felt a bit guilty about snapping at him. He was just looking out for her like he had always done. She would prove to him that she wasn't the little girl that needed to be saved all the time anymore.

"It's getting late." Kakashi called out. "We should stop to set up camp before it gets dark." He landed noiselessly on the ground. He pulled off his rucksack and began searching for wood to build a fire.

Sakura landed near the area he had designated for the campfire. She twirled her fingers together feeling awkward.

He walked up to her holding an armful of firewood. He smirked under his mask at the sight of her fingers fidgeting. He had noticed her habit of playing with her fingers when she was nervous back when she was first assigned Team 7. He found her habit endearing even more now. Despite her becoming one of the best kunoichi in Konoha and what she had been through, she maintained her sweetness. For him it had been a different story. He had lost his innocence so long ago it was hard to remember a time when he possessed it. It was good to see someone who could protect that part of them.

"I hope you can cook." He dropped the wood into the pit he had dug earlier. He used a small fire jutsu to set it alight.

Sakura's eyes snapped up. "Huh?"

"I can't cook to save my life." He smiled in one of his signature eye creases.

"Good thing I'm here to save your life, then, Kakashi." She reflexively dropped the honorific as she started preparing their meal.

It didn't slip Kakashi's notice but he found he liked the sound of her voice saying his name alone. He sat, leaning against the truck of one of the mature trees that surrounded them and pulled out his favorite reading material.

A few hours later the smell of roasted beef and rice saturated the air of the campsite. Sakura placed the freshly cooked food on two plates and walked over to the silver haired jounin.

"Dinner is ready." She handed him a plate, sitting beside him.

"This smells delicious." He eyed it suspicious, remembering her infamous soldier pills.

"Don't worry. It tasty just as good as it smells. I've improved my culinary skills. Juugo loves my soldier pills." She answered reading his expression.

"I think he _loves_ more than your soldier pills."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked curiously, her fork stopped in mid air. What else could he love? She had made him miso soup once or twice. But that wouldn't warranted 'love' the way Kakashi had pronounced. Which brought up another question. How would Kakashi know what Juugo 'loves'? They met for the first time this morning.

"Sakura, every single man in the Leaf wants to sleep with you."

"Oh come on. That is absurd." She waved her hand dismissing the issue. She didn't know how she felt about the direction the conversation was taking. Coming from Ino was bad enough but from her former sensei.

"First, Juugo does not look at you through the eyes of a friend. Second, This kid at the Leaf Bar asked me about you once he heard that you and I were going to the Sand. He said he knew you from the Academy but the way he was talking about you made it seem much more of an intimate relationship." He was somewhat surprised that she seemed completely unaware of this. She usually had great analytical skills. Ok that was for seeing through genjutsu but the same principles should apply to this too. Take him, for example. He could always tell when women checked him out, like Ayame. He now avoided Ichiraku's. He could also tell when they wanted things he was incapable of. Toki crossed his mind.

"Did you get the name of my mystery admirer?" She laughed trying to lighten the air by making it all sound like a joke.

"Kouta. He said you would know who he was."

Sakura's fork clanged onto her plate and her eyes unfocused.

"I can see he was right. You do know him." Kakashi gauged by her reaction that there had been something between them.

"I do or rather I did know him." Her voice had a far away quality to it. "Anyways, you better eat or the food will get cold." She ordered in false cheery tone. She definitely didn't like where this was heading.

"Ah yes." He knew this was not a subject he wanted to elaborate on. He respected her privacy so he focused on the plate of food in his lap. He reached for his mask, putting his finger over the edge and was about to pull it off.

"STOP!" She yelled putting her hand on his arm.

He jumped and looked around. His body tensing, ready for danger. "What? Did you hear or sense something?"

"No, it's not that. You were about to take off your mask." She pointed to the dark fabric that hid his face.

"Well, yes, I can't eat with it on, you know." He chuckled.

"I've just never seen you with out it." She continued too shocked to be embarrassed. "And trust me Naruto, Sasuke and I tried to catch a glimpse of your face. We even came up with wild theories as to why you wore it."

"I remember that day you three came up with very creative plans to get my mask off." He laughed again. "You even came out and asked me."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how incredibly irritating that was. You don't really wear two masks, do you?'

"I figured out what you guys were up to so I put on an extra mask. Your faces were priceless."

"Haha. What a comedian!" She crossed her arms put out about being made a fool of even it was years ago. "After all that you are going to take off and show me your face just like that?"

"If you prefer, I could eat somewhere else." He made to stand up.

"No, please stay." She grabbed his forearm again.

Kakashi settled back against the tree. He pulled down his mask slowly, teasing Sakura. He had to admit it was fun to watch her face filled with excitement and curiosity.

Sakura didn't realize that she had leaned in closer to him, holding her breath. She was about to become the only member of Team 7 to see Kakashi's face. It was quite obvious that their theories had been way off the mark from what she heard. He had to be good looking so then why hide behind a mask? All her thoughts disappeared as the mask pooled around his neck revealing the true Kakashi. Nothing had prepared her for how handsome the Copy Ninja was. His face belonged on the face of a model. It was completely unmarred except for the scar that ran down his left eye. She liked the look of the scar. It was part of him, much like his sharingan.

"So what were your wild theories about my face?" He asked even though he was wary about what they had thought. After all Naruto was part of the team.

She forced her eyes to pull away from his face and back to her plate. She understood why the few women who had seen his whole face went all gaga. She wasn't one of those types anymore. She had learned from her experience with Sasuke. Plus this was Kakashi, her sensei and now teammate, not a romantic interested. "Oh, nothing too bad. Buck teeth, or horribly disfigured, that sort thing. We were _way_ off."

They both laughed.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence but in a strained silence. It was a more comfortable quiet. Both knew the value of the peace in one's own thoughts. Though they weren't alone like they usually would have been but the company didn't feel like an intrusion. It was like having a soothing piece of classical music playing in the background that allows one to concentrate rather than a loud rock band in the foreground sucking all the attention.

For Kakashi, it was an entirely alien feeling. He had never been able to feel at ease in silence with anyone especially not a woman. If he wanted this kind of tranquility, he had to be by himself. He looked at his pink haired companion, stray strand of her hair escaping from the headband and her hand coming up to replace it back. When Naruto told him about this assignment, he had his misgivings. Two of his main requirements for missions were severely lacking. One, no danger and two, not a solo mission. Of course there was a part of him that missed his old team but that was the part he wanted to squash. Now his feelings about this job were changing whether he wanted them to or not.

Sakura, on the other hand, barely noticed it. Kakashi had always had a calming effect on her. It was second nature to her. When he was around her mind knew things would be okay. He had taught her so much. In that respect he was the closest thing she had to a mentor now.

"It's late. We had a long day and have another one tomorrow. We should get some rest." Kakashi got up, cleaned his plate as well as Sakura's.

Sakura sat upright in her sleeping bag. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sakura." He ruffled her hair as he walked over to his sleeping bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Land of River

Sakura awoke at sunrise on their third day of travel. They had crossed the border of the Land of River the night before and made camp near one of the country's many rivers. Kakashi wasn't comfortable being in this country, she noticed as they crossed the invisible line separating this land and home. His body stiffened and became alert to every sound and movement around them. She knew the exact reason for his trepidation. This land had suffered from the wars between the Fire and Wind. Being a small country without a shinobi village laying in the middle of two powerful nations at war was not easy. Not to mention it was once the home of Pein and later a hideout for the Akatsuki. Things like that didn't always make the locals welcoming. However, the Fire's feudal lord had attempted to mend relations by sending aid to them and encouraging better trade relations with the small border nation. Therefore, Sakura didn't have the same apprehension as Kakashi.

The excitement of being on an away mission again had faded after having to sleeping on the hard, lumpy, and cold forest floor. As much as Sakura hated to admit it, those years of a cushy desk job had made her soft. She longed for her feathery soft king size bed. She closed her eyes imagining herself cuddling with her luscious high thread count sheets, feeling the softness on her skin and her head sinking into the down pillows.

Kakashi's low but deep snores interrupted the daydream. She groaned for being dragged back to reality. She turned onto her side, supporting herself on her elbow. She smiled at the sleeping silver haired jounin. He looked so restful. She envied his ability to sleep so soundly anywhere. She stared at his perfect face; he didn't sleep with his mask on. He was making this trip very enjoyable despite lack of the luxuries of home. Their nightly talks were Sakura's favorite part of the day. She found herself looking forward to nightfall because it meant they would stop, set up camp, have dinner and talk. Without him, she probably would have turned around that first night and told Naruto to find himself another medic for the exchange program and to stay out of her personal life. It was her problem whether she had a life or not.

She rose from her sleeping area, her body stiff, and headed for the river. The water canteens needed to be refilled. She might as well get the day started since she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore in that awful sleeping bag.

The birds were chirping happily and the sun was warming the earth as she reached the river. The water was as clear as glass. She leaned over putting the canteens in filling them with fresh water. The water felt wonderful against her skin. She peered into the water; her reflection was far from pleasing. The three days of travel were evident by the grime on her face and tangled hair.

A short dip in the river was what she needed. She looked around making sure there wasn't anyone around. She placed the full canteens down and began taking her clothes off. She wouldn't be able to wash them. They would take too long to dry. As long as she could clean her body she would be in much better spirits.

Sliding in slowly allowing her body to adjust to the temperature of the water, she felt instantly refreshed. This part of the river wasn't very deep. The water reached only to her waist. She stood, her upper body exposed, she rubbed her face and tilted her head back to wet her hair. It was glorious. She would never take for granted her large shower with multiple jets or her Jacuzzi tub where she would soak in with aromatherapy candles lit all around her and classical music playing. To be honest the river wasn't that bad. The cool water tingled her skin and the soft current caressed her arching muscles and washed away the dirt and grime.

~xxxxx

_Kakashi stood in center of a field of cherry blossom trees. They were in full bloom. The beautiful pink blossoms swayed gracefully in the breeze around him as if they were dancing. He felt happy and free of the ever-present pain and loneliness._

_All at once the wind grew cold and harsh blowing the delicate cherry blossoms off the trees. The temperature dropped to freezing conditions. Icicles formed on the branches of the trees. One last cherry blossom landed on his open hand. He smiled at how this lone flower survived the destruction and loss of its fellows. Unfortunately, it was blown away by a blast of chilling wind. The chill ran through his bones bring back the pain._

Kakashi bolted up, wide-awake and startled. He had a nightmare, which was strange. Sleep was his safe haven from the agony he faced in his conscious. He wiped the small beads of sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand. He hoped that Sakura hadn't noticed anything wrong. He turned his head in the direction of her sleeping bag. Fear gripped his heart. It was empty. He looked around the campsite. She wasn't anywhere.

"Sakura!" He called out into the trees. He waited for her response. All he got was silence. In a flash he was out of his sleeping bag and through the trees searching. He was about 5 feet away from camp. There were no signs of her. He cursed himself for sleeping so deeply. Any enemy ninja could have sneaked up on them. Taking Sakura by surprise. "Sakura!" he yelled again an edge of urgency in his voice. Again silence. He walked toward the river. If she were taken the ninjas would head for the river to cover their tracks.

When he reached the last of the trees, which opened up to the river, he heard something. It wasn't cries for help or ninjas making their escape. It was the sound of water splashing and a female voice humming. He inched closer, pulling at a branch that was in his line of sight. His mouth dropped open. This was not how he expected to see Sakura. Her clothes were lying on the grass and she was frolicking in the water.

Kakashi knew he should look and walk away but his eyes and legs were locked in place. She was a mesmerizing sight. Her milky skin glistened in the morning sun. Her long wet pink locks cascaded down her back, leading his eye down to the top of her round bottom before the rest of it disappeared underwater. His blood began to pump to his lower half.

The slow tightness in pants snapped the more rational part of his brain into gear. He lowered his gaze and rubbed his temples. 'I'm going to hell,' he thought. Could he possibly have stooped to Genma's level? He shuddered as he forced his legs to walk back to camp.

~xxxxx

Sakura strolled into the campsite in high spirits after her bath. Her clothes weren't as clean and wrinkle free as she liked but she would make due with her body being dirt free and fresh smelling.

Kakashi was bent over facing the other direction, folding his bed into his pack.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She greeted his back. She noticed that he had packed away the cooking utensils. "What? No breakfast today?"

"We should move quickly from now until we cross the border into the Wind Country." He replied without turning around. "I would also appreciate it if didn't you vanish like that again." His voice was stern.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She retorted. She didn't appreciate being spoken to as if she was still a child. It wasn't only his condescending tone but that fact that he managed to ruin her good mood. She swirled sharply to pack her things.

"Sakura," His was in front of her, gripping her upper arms. "You haven't been on a mission for some time. Now you are in the mists of a not too friendly nation. Please, don't make me worry." He spoke that last part in a lower tone.

She stared up at his mismatched eyes. She could tell he was sincere but it did nothing to subside her anger. Wiggling out of his grasp, she went to bag stuffing anything within her reach.

'Damn she is cute when she is angry.' He looked at her still dripping hair clinging to her long neck. 'Stop that, you old perv.' He reprimanded himself.

~xxxxx

They remained quiet that day. It wasn't the nice easy comfortable silence they had before. It was tense and heated. Not even the pull of hunger had deterred their speed.

Sakura was fuming at being seen as inferior and weak for the second time during the mission. Somehow she had to change this image he had of her. Show him she had been through just as much action as he had.

Kakashi fought the urges to ogle her long lean legs of which too much of them showed in her teeny tiny shorts. Usually he was all for kunoichi not being required to wear the standard ninja uniform. The skimpier the outfit they opted for the better. However he was revising his stance on the Leaf's dress code.

"I see a road which probably means there is a village nearby." Sakura broke the silence. Her need for a real bed and bathroom outweighed her silent treatment. "Let's stop there for the night."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Kakashi was unsure of purposely coming into contact with the locals. Despite the Fire Country's attempts at amends with the River country, there was no telling how much of the country had forgiven and forgotten the past.

"By the look of the road it won't be a big village, nothing two jounin shinobi can't handle." She emphasized two jounin in her attempt to prove she was his equal not his charge. "Anyways, we need to restock on supplies."

The village being something they could handle was something he didn't completely agree with. His years of as ninja had taught him that the size of the village meant little as a measure of its strength.

"Fine." He gave in though. She was right about their diminishing supplies.

"YES!" She exclaimed as she landed on the dirt road. Even though she wasn't worried about the village, it was better to approach on the ground than flying through the trees. Ninjas, if there were any, would see it as an aggressive gesture and normal people would freak out, it's not an everyday sight to see two people soaring from branch to branch.

~xxxxx

The village was small and rural but charming. The village gates were made of rustic pine and weren't very high. The gatekeeper was on older man but still in his prime. He was large and burly with salt and pepper hair and curly beard. His size was intimidating but it was offset by his warm smile. He reminded Sakura of an older version of Juugo.

"Howdy, strangers." He approached them jovially. Kakashi found it strange for a gatekeeper to be so friendly. It was there job to screen visitors for potential dangers to the village. He mistrusted the man from the start. "Welcome to Hisakawamura."

"Hello, gatekeeper-san." Sakura bowed politely.

"None of that now." He laughed heartily. "I'm Tarou. And you are?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and this is Haruno Sakura." He kept the formality in his speech. "We come from the Village in the Leaf. We were hoping to stop here for the night and pick up some supplies."

"Wonderful. We are honored that you have picked our humble village on your to way to…" He paused in what was meant to be seen as him trying to recall. "Where did you say you were traveling to?"

"We are…" Sakura began but stopped short as Kakashi's hand pressed firmly on the small of her back.

"We didn't mention our destination."

"I see. You're the quiet type." He chuckled showing no sign of being offended. "Ken!" A young man about Sakura's age appeared behind Tarou.

"Yes, sir?" He was tall, tanned, and strong. He had shoulder length amber colored hair and his eyes were a dark olive green. There was a flash behind those unusual eyes as they fell on Sakura. Kakashi pressed his hand harder into her back.

"Please show our esteem visitors to the Inn and help them with anything they might need." Tarou motioned them to follow Ken.

"Hai, sir." Ken answered before he moved toward Sakura. "May I take your bags, umm, miss?" He looked at Kakashi as he said 'miss' unsure of their relationship.

"It's Mrs actually. She wanted to keep her last name when we married." Kakashi replied before Sakura could say a word. She looked up at him questioning but didn't correct him because of the pressure on the small of her back. "We can manage our own luggage, Thanks."

Ken bowed and led the way to the inn, pointing out the stores where they could shop for what they needed. He left when they had reached the front steps of the inn.

The inn was another pine structure. It was small but homey. Behind the front desk stood a cheerful pixie blonde girl.

"Hi" She smiled brightly.

"We would like a room." Kakashi said scanning the lobby. This town made him uneasy.

"Two beds, please." Sakura added holding up two fingers.

The blonde receptionist cocked her head to the side perplexed. "Aren't you the married Leaf ninjas?"

Kakashi turned his full attention on the girl. He pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan. The girl's eyes unfocused. "My wife as unique sense of humor." He chuckled and kissed the top of Sakura's head. "We'll take whatever you have available."

"Here you go, sir." The girl handed him a key with a red tag on it.

He covered the sharingan. The girl's eyes refocused. "One more thing," Kakashi placed his hand on the desk. "How did you know who we were?"

She giggled. "It's a small town word gets around pretty quickly."

"I see."

~xxxxx

The room was a good size. There was an armchair and ottoman in the corner near the window and a small television on a stand. The piece of furniture that most appealed to Sakura was the comfy looking large bed. As she gazed lovingly at it, she realized that thanks to Kakashi's lie (it wasn't a cover story in her eyes since she didn't feel their situation warranted one), she would be sharing this all of sudden small bed.

"Could you please explain why I have unexpectedly become your wife?" She turned to Kakashi as he brought in their bags.

He shut the door with his foot and put the bags on the bed. "I don't trust that Ken. Something about his eyes. I think it best for you if he thought we were married."

'There he goes again.' She thought to herself annoyance rising in her. "Kakashi, I'm not a 100 yen bill. Not all men are after me. Lets not overlook your rudeness to all. Except the cute receptionist, of course." Her temper was on a short fuse lately. She was known for not keeping her cool when she was upset but Kakashi's low opinion of her skills and overprotection was eroding any control she gained over the years.

"This whole town makes me anxious. Something isn't right." He said not noticing her worsening bad mood or her jibe. "I want you to stay here in the room while I get our supplies and we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god! You have to be kidding me!" She threw her hands up in the air, letting them come to rest on her waist. "Everyone has been more the nice to us. There is no reason not to trust them." Her hands went to the zipper of her vest, bringing it down and then hiking the white camisole she wore under it up exposing her flat stomach.

Kakashi froze. This was a scene straight out of his Make Out Paradise book. "Sakura…stop…that." He stammered as more and more skin came into view. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something." She pulled off the vest that had been covering most of her body. "Maybe then you'll believe me."

"Don't. I can't handle it." The color drained from his face.

"Wow, Kakashi, I never pegged you for the squeamish type." She traced her finger over a thick white scar between two of her left ribs. "It's just a scar."

"A scar?" He felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. 'She only wants to show me a scar.'

"Yes, a scar left by a kunai embedding itself in my ribcage punctuating a lung." She watched his face for signs of being impressed. It wasn't esteem for a fellow shinobi she found in his gaze. It was fear. His knuckles were white from him gripping the edge of the bed so hard.

"I kept fighting even with the kunai stuck in my torso." She continued. If he was scared by just the scar, she would tell the whole story, maybe shocking him out of it. "I killed the man that had stabbed me. Then I had to extract the knife and heal myself." His face didn't change to her chagrin. She let the camisole drop back over her stomach.

"Great story." Kakashi's speech returning with the now covered up kunoichi. "You should take advantage of having an actual bathroom. I'll have room service bring up dinner."

"Grrrrr!!!!!!!" She stomped off to the bathroom.

He relaxed with her in a different room but not fully since at that moment she was probably stripping off her clothes and stepping into the steaming shower. Not an image he wanted to be thinking about. "No more reading on this mission." He whispered to himself and left to get the supplies they needed.

Once downstairs, he noticed a gift shop in the lobby. An idea came to him as he saw a rack of clothes for sale. He would buy something for Sakura. This served two purposes. One, it would be a nice gesture. Maybe get her in a good mood with a new and clean outfit to replace her dirty travel clothes. Two, with him doing the choosing he could get her a bit more covered up.

Kakashi went up to the front desk. "I would like dinner to be sent up to my room along with this." He handed the blonde receptionist the bag from the gift shop and a few yens as tip. He thanked her and left.

~xxxxx

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Dinner was waiting for her on a linen draped rolling cart. There was also a bag with a note on the cart. She opened the bag, it was clothes. She pulled out black cargo pants and an oversized red T-shirt. Next, she picked up the note.

Sakura,

I took the liberty of buying you new clothes to replace your travel-worn ones.

-Kakashi-

Grimacing at the ugly clothes as she picked them up again. "These won't do."

After dinner and making a few alterations to her new outfit, she lay on the bed flipping through the channels of the TV. The best thing on was an old black and white movie. Usually she liked old movies but this one was a cheesy samurai flick. Terrible over acting, weak plot, and special effects that were below grade in their time. There was an evil feudal lord who had kidnapped the Emperor's daughter. The princess cowered, pleading for help. The handsome samurai burst through the shoji screen waving his katana

"Don't worry princess. I am here to save you." He yelled pushing out his chest in what the director had taken as a heroic posture.

"Oh thank the heavens." The princess cried in a squeaky voice.

Zap…Sakura turned off the television. Talk about chauvinist driven entertainment. Kakashi would have loved that movie, she thought bitterly.

She spread her arms and legs out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This was like being a rookie genin in Team 7 all over again. Her standing in the sidelines while her stronger more powerful teammates fought and protected her. She hated that feeling of uselessness. She had trained too long and hard to be in the same position.

Bolting out of bed, slipping into her new alter outfit and she rushed out the door.

Sakura walked down the lamp lit street. Hardly anyone was out at this late hour and most of the shops were closed. She cursed under her breath for not taking into account that most small towns went to bed earlier than bigger cities like Konoha, which tended to be more 24 hours than 9 to 5.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants, she realized it didn't matter since she had forgotten to bring money. She, also, had no idea what Kakashi had bought already or where he was to meet up with him. Maybe she was just as helpless as that princess in the movie.

With her head held down and her moping, she didn't notice where she was walking or that it was darker here without street lamps until it was too late. She was lost.

"Sakura-san" Came a familiar voice out of the darkness followed by a pair of olive colored eyes.

"Ken-san!" She was thrilled to see him. "I'm so glad to see you. I got myself stupidly lost." She rolled her eyes at her thoughtlessness. "Which way is the Inn?"

"It's north of here." He pointed to his right.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a step in the direction he pointed to but his arm blocked her.

"Unfortunately, you won't be making back to your husband." He informed her silkily.

"Ken-san, you don't know who you are dealing with." She took a step back, sending her chakra to her fists. "I'm a ninja."

"We know, darling." Two strong and rough hands pinned her arms to her sides. "We hate shinobi." The man's beard scratched her neck as he hissed into her ear.

"Tarou-san?" She gasped. She began to send the chakra from her fist to her feet for a well-aimed kick.

"You destroyed our country with your stupid wars." Tarou said.

"Leaf ninjas killed our people, my parents included. It's time I evened the score" Ken approached her with a lumberjack's ax.

~xxxxx

Kakashi entered the room laden with shopping bags. He hated shopping. He dropped the bags on the floor the instant he was inside.

"We are all set to leave the moment the first rays of the sun come up." He said to the empty room. He looked around to find an empty dinner tray and a towel on the floor. He swung the door of the bathroom open, checked inside. "Sakura?" he called. "Damn it!"

~xxxxx

Before Ken took another step closer to Sakura, he was flying through the air and hit the concrete sidewalk, knocking him unconscious. The ax was thrown by an invisible hand missing Tarou's head by mere inches. Sakura kicked him with her chakra glowing foot in the shin, the shock and pain of what was going on forced him to release her. She twisted around to throw a punch but a gloved hand had beaten her to it. Tarou's massive body thumped heavily to the ground.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, his normal eye blazing with fury as dangerous as his sharingan eye. Sakura opened her mouth to speak though she didn't know what to say to him. He had been right about the villagers. Thanks to her foolishness, she had placed both of them in danger.

In two quick strides he was next to her, another quick movement and he scooped her into his arms. He jumped onto the roofs and raced from roof to roof.

"Kakashi, put me down right now!" She protested, pushing on his chest with her hands. Her objections were lost in the wind created by his speed.

Once inside the room at the inn, Kakashi put her down. "Are you ok?" He asked looking her up and down for any observable injuries.

"I'm fine." She was surprise to see the anger she had seen in his eyes had been replaced with concern. She expected him to give her the 'I told you so' speech. "I'm…sorry." It wasn't easy for her to admit she was wrong. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should have had." He knew how guilty she must feel for her to apologize so he left it at that. "We should leave tonight. It is likely that the rest of the village feels the same way toward ninjas as those two did."

"Right. I'll pack." She hurried around the room picking up their things and placing them in their packs.

Now that the danger was over, Kakashi took a good look at Sakura. She wasn't wearing her old clothes or the ones he purchased. "Didn't you see the fresh clothes I got you?" he asked.

"I'm wearing them. Don't you recognize them?" She stopped packing and twirled around showing him the outfit.

Kakashi frowned. On closer examination he saw that the black shorts (stressing the short element of the term shorts) still had the cargo pockets on the side like the pants. However the red camisole was nothing like the shirt he had picked out. "What did you do to those perfectly good clothes?"

"A few nips and tucks. Nothing major." She giggled, zipping up her pack.

"You call that nothing major?" He motioned with his finger to the tight camisole.

"Oh, Kakashi, you really are silly sometimes." She handed him his backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dinner Date

Kakashi and Sakura rushed through the River Country as fast as they could. They only stopped at night and took turns keeping watch while the other rested. They made it through quickly and without any further trouble.

As they crossed the border into the Wind Country, a hooded figure appeared out of the sand. Sakura stiffened slightly because she hadn't noticed the genjutsu used to conceal the shinobi's hiding place. Whoever this was, he or she had first class skills. It wasn't easy that Sakura missed a genjutsu. It made her uneasy.

"Hello, I am Kashike. I will be your guide." A woman's voice came from underneath the hood. It was customary for visitors to Suna to be met at the border by a guide. The harsh desert that made up most of the Wind Country's terrain was dangerous for foreigners. The Sand kunoichi lowered the hood of her cloak to reveal rich chocolate brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and almond shaped brown eyes. "You are the Leaf ninjas, correct?"

"Yes, we are." Kakashi answered with an eye crease smile.

"Take these," She pulled out two bundles of cloth from under her coat. "You'll need them."

The cloth turned out to be sand colored cloaks. Kakashi and Sakura quickly put them on as the infamous wind, which gave the country its name picked up strength.

The colossal walls and main gate of Sunagakure materialized through the wind and mounds of sand that surround the village. There were two figures at the gate in matching cloaks. One standing in the guard tower, by his position he must be the gatekeeper. The other was standing near the slightly opened gate. It was impossible to tell who it could be since the cloak was wrapped around the person's body as well as the face. Everyone else's cloak were worn in the same fashion.

Sakura was thankful that they arrived to the village so quickly, all thanks to their guide Kashike. The wind was howling now and the sand seemed to be answering back as it rose from the ground and danced with the wind.

In the alcove created where city walls met the gate and guard tower, Sakura left the cloak loosen, showing her face. To her shock the person, whom she couldn't identify, shouted her name.

"SAKURA!!!" came a male's booming voice. His cloak flung back as his arms shot out, taking her into a rib crushing bear hug.

"Kan…ku…rou, I…can't…breath." Her squished lungs gasped for air.

"Sorry." He let her go. A sheepish grin crossed his face.

He wasn't wearing his usual kabuki face paint. Sakura preferred him this way. Ever since she first saw his face when she had taken poison out of his system ten years ago. He was menacing with the painted mask but without it he looked sweet and gentle though still very manly and strong.

"I'm so happy to that you are here." He picked her up again, gentler this time, and spun her around.

"I'm glad to see you too." She laughed. "That reminds me. I have something for you."

He set her down. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed and touched the spot her lips had been a moment ago.

"That's from Temari." She told him.

"I'm going to have to thank her." He smiled and put his arm around Sakura. "Come on, Gaara wants to see you."

"Great, another one." Kakashi groaned barely audible. The fact that he could have been one more grain of sand for all the attention he had been paid was bad enough but now Kankurou joined the long list of Sakura's admirers. Why hadn't her parents kept her locked up in her room for her whole life?

"Another what, Hatake-san?" Kashike asked.

"Huh, it's nothing," he hadn't noticed that she was so close to him. "Please, call me Kakashi."

"If you prefer, Kakashi." She was still on the formal side but her eyes warmed as she smiled politely.

Sakura marveled at the architecture of Suna. There were no harsh corners or lines. Beige, tan, khaki, and any variant of those colors were the only ones used for exterior paint. It was done for very practical reasons. The roundness allowed the structures to harmonize with the wind and avoid damage. The color permitted the village to blend with its environment adding to its defense. The buildings reminded her of beehives with dome shape and small round windows.

They walked up to a building that looked like a bunch of beehives smashed together. Kankurou held the door opened for Sakura and Kakashi.

"Thanks for your help Kashike." He waved to her to signify she was dismissed.

"Hai, sir." She bowed.

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi thanked her as well.

She smiled at Kakashi before leaving.

The Kazekage's office was a quite departure from the style of the building outside. It was still circular in shape but it was a deep red color with gold tone accents. There was a plush sofa under a row of the round windows where the blue sky came through and complimented the rich red of the interior.

"Kakashi and Sakura, welcome to Suna." Gaara came from behind his glass desk and shook their hands.

"Temari asked me to develop this letter to you." Sakura pulled out the letter Temari gave her before she left the Leaf village and handed to Gaara.

"Thank you. We haven't seen are our sister in some time. It's good to hear from her." He tucked in his Kazekage robes. "Before we discuss business, I'm sure you are eager to freshen up."

"Yes, we would like to check into the hotel and settle in." Kakashi said.

"The hotel!" Kankurou exclaimed. "You'll be staying in the Kazekage Mansion."

"Oh no. We wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura said embarrassed.

"Nonsense. Sakura, you are an honored guest. After all you saved my life." Kankurou was not going to take no for answer.

"The mansion is quite large. The only people living there are my brother and I. You and Kakashi will have a whole wing to yourself. You won't be intruding in the least." Gaara insisted.

Kakashi looked at Sakura for her consent to accept the invitation. She nodded. "We are grateful for the hospitality."

"Great! I'll take you to your new home." Kankurou was ecstatic about the living arrangements.

Gaara was not exaggerating that they would have a wing to themselves. The guest rooms were more like apartments attached to the main house. They crossed a glass-enclosed courtyard filled with palm tress and orchids from the main house to the guest wing. It was located on the eastern side of mansion, which Kankurou informed them it had spectacular views of the sunrise over the sandy hills.

Reaching a living room with cherry wood floors and light color furniture, Kankurou stopped.

"The right is Sakura's room and the left is Kakashi's." He said pointing with both hands to two sets of double doors on either side of the room. "I'll leave you to get settled." He picked up Sakura's hand and kissed it.

She blushed and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

~xxxxx

Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his lower body. The hot water had washed away not only the dirt from the road but also his annoyance with Sakura's accumulating admirers. Genma had told him that she didn't date. He tried to convince himself that the relief he felt about that was only due to the sense to look out for her a by-product of him once being her sensei.

His stomach grumbled with hunger. It was to be expected since he hadn't eaten since that morning and that hadn't been much. He dress quickly in his freshly laundry clothes and left his room. He was headed to Sakura's door so they could go have dinner but someone else was already there.

"Hello, Kakashi." Kankurou waved. He was a bit too excited for Kakashi's liking.

The door opened and Sakura came out wearing a white linen dress and an aqua shawl draped over her shoulders. Her long pink locks were tied back in a loose braid that ran down her back. She looked angelic making both men stare at her momentarily bewildered.

"Hi." She blushed at being gawk at.

Kakashi was the first to gain his composure. "Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner."

"Oh…umm." She stuttered uncomfortably. "Kankurou asked me to have dinner with him."

"Oh" Kakashi's expression turned to stone.

"Would you like to join us? The more the merrier, right?"

Kankurou frowned. More dinner guest was not going to make him merrier.

"No, thanks." The last thing Kakashi wanted was to witness Kankurou's attempts to woo her. "Have fun." He added dryly.

The bright smile returned to Kankurou's face. "Ready to have the best cuisine Suna has to offer?" He hooked her arm through his.

Sakura turned her head back to wave at Kakashi, her face apologetic. She liked Kankurou but she had really wanted to be with Kakashi. Their dinners during their journey had become very special to her. He opened up to her during those times. Letting the impenetrable wall he constantly had up down just a little. It had been a long time since she had felt a connection like the one she felt with Kakashi. He had always made her feel secure and safe. Reassuring her that everything was going to be fine but now there was something deeper that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Could he feel the same way she did? He had turned cold when he heard she was going out with Kankurou. Or did he think she couldn't handle herself? Kakashi and his preposterous over protectiveness made her temper rise. She wouldn't let him ruin her night. She centered all her attention on her date for the evening blocking out Kakashi.

~xxxxx

The Copy Ninja walked the windy streets of Suna hungry, alone, and mad. He wrestled with the idea of ruining Kankurou and Sakura's date. After all she had invited him. He could deal with being the third wheel if that prevent the overt flirting that surely was going on. Visions of the pair sitting at a cozy restaurant booth, Kankurou making googoo eyes at the pinked hair kunoichi preoccupied him, when a familiar voice called his name. He turned to see Kashike jogging up the block.

"Good evening." She said quietly as she was within hearing range now.

"Ya, good evening." He rolled his eyes, his thought still on Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She looked down hurt by his tone and expression.

He ran his hand through his hair, ashamed for taking his anger out on her. She had nothing to do with it and had only meant a pleasant greeting.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset over something." He said in a calmer, friendlier tone.

"I was wondering if you had had dinner yet. If you haven't I was hoping you might like to join me." She looked up at him from under her lashes. "But I understand if you rather not." She added timidly.

"Actually some company would be great." His stomach made a loud grumble at the mention of food. "I think my stomach would love some food." He chuckled and she smiled.

Kakashi was taken aback when instead of taking him to a restaurant Kashike took him to her house. It was small but nice. Dark wood floors covered with warm colored rugs and rustic furnishings.

"Have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She gestured to the loveseat before disappearing into the kitchen.

"When you said join you for dinner, I wasn't expecting a home cooked meal." He yelled over the sound of pots and pans.

"I assumed you hadn't had a proper meal since you have been on the road." She yelled back. The sizzling sound of something being put in a hot pan accompanied her voice.

Her assumption was wrong. Despite the limited supplies, Sakura had cooked mouth-watering meals. Not only did he enjoy her cooking but her company. He hadn't felt so free in a long time. Her innocence and sweetness melted his pain to a bearable level.

"Would you like a drink before dinner?" Kashike stood before him holding a cup. Again he had been wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed her approach.

"Sure. I could use one." He took the cup and smelled the clear liquid. His nose wrinkled at the potent odor. He took a swig anyways. Strong was exactly what he needed. It burned his throat and he couldn't suppress a cough. "You drink this stuff?" The young woman before didn't seem the heavy drinker type.

She giggled as she turned and walked back to the kitchen. She came back out a few minutes holding two steaming plates.

Kakashi stood up quickly to help her but it must have been to fast since his head swam. He used the sofa's arm to steady himself.

"You are alright?" Kashike asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You just need some food in you system." She smiled and set a plate in front of him as he sat at the table.

He took a few slow bites. He was still dizzy and didn't want to over do it with the food. As he ate, though he felt better. "This is very tasty. Thank you for making it for me."

"I have something to confess to you." She looked down at her hands like a child owning up to doing something naughty. "I had an ulterior motive for inviting you."

"…" Kakashi almost choked on the piece of meat he had been chewing.

"Don't worry. Not like that." She laughed. "It is purely professional."

He swallowed relief flooding his face. It wasn't that Kashike was unattractive, on the contrary, she was very beautiful and she seemed intelligent. She was definitely his type but there was something holding him back. He didn't see this girl in a sexual way. He couldn't explain it. It was difficult to figure it out at the moment since the dizziness was coming back making it hard to focus.

"I'm doing research on Kekkei Genkai. I have study the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron Sand quite extensively. The shinobi of the Sand don't like to discuss their jutsu even with one of their own. We are still much entrenched in our olds ways. I guess that is one of the reasons you and Sakura are here. Unfortunately, I haven't had the opportunities to travel outside of the Land of Wind to encounter foreign blood inheritance. You would be the first I have meant with an actual Kekkei Genkai." She paused her explanation to stare at the Leaf hitai-ite laying over his sharingan.

"The sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai that belongs to the Uchiha clan of the Leaf Village. I really can't discuss it with not of Konoha. Plus I'm not a true heir. I won't be much help to your…research." The room was beginning to spin. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his temples trying to hold up his head as it become heavier.

A soft cool hand touched his cheek. It felt nice against his feverish face. Instinctively, he moved to his forehead, letting the coolness relax the pounding heat in his head.

"Not even for an ally and friend." Kashike moved her hand away but he grasped it in his replacing back on to his forehead.

He needed the coolness of her touch or the fire might burn is brain. His body called for the relief her touched offered. Why not repay her with a little information? She was right they were allies. That is why he was sent here. To share their knowledge.

~xxxxx

It was one in the morning when Sakura returned to the Kazekage Mansion with Kankurou from the dinner date. He had offered to walk to her door but she had reassured him that the courtyard was good. He kissed on the cheek saying he hoped they could do this again. She smiled saying goodnight and that they would see about a second dinner. She had enjoyed herself. He was fun to be around, he was good looking without his make up, and he was an outstanding ninja. Everything she would consider an ideal man. However, she didn't feel the security she needed to open up her heart to him. There were many men back home that held his same qualities and she had never been about to bring herself to seriously date any of them either.

She walked slowly into the guest living room. A terrible heaving noise made her stop and turn toward Kakashi's room. The door was opened. Another gut retching heave came from within the darkened room. She ran inside

"Kakashi?" She called into the darkness. The noise was coming from the bathroom. She entered slowly, flicking the light switch on. "Oh my god!"

Kakashi was crumpled on the floor, his head in the toilet and the putrid stench of vomited assault her nostrils. The medic took over instantly. She hurried to the sink, pulling a hand towel from the towel rod. She ran the cold water and soaked the towel. Kneeling beside the silver haired puking man, she dapped the moisten towel on his forehead. He was trenched in cold sweat and his skin was tingled with sickly green tint.

He pushed her hand away and opened his mouth to protest her care giving but a wave of nausea came forcing his head back into the porcelain basin.

"Shhh." Sakura soothed him, running her hand through his hair to hold out of his face. "Better out than in," she told him as he gasped for air after throwing up the last remnants of dinner.

"Sakura, please leave." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "I don't want you to see this."

"Please, I have seen much worse. Not only am I a medic but also my best friend is Naruto. I've seen more than my fair share of hung over men." She picked up the towel again wiping his face. "How much did you have to drink, anyways? It must have been a lot for you to be this sick."

"I had one drink of some sort of Suna moonshine. The worst part is I didn't even get buzzed. I just got really dizzy and then nauseated." He told her. Not being able to hold himself up he leaned on her shoulder.

She got a whiff of his breath as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Mmm." There was strange smell mingled in with the sick. She no longer thought he was suffering from the after effects of night of heavy drinking.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, she dragged him to the bed. Placing a wastebasket near his bed, just in case he got sick again, she hurried to her room. She took a glass bottle from her medic bag and returned to Kakashi's side.

"Drink this." She instructed, filling a cup with the thick muddy concoction from the bottle.

"I don't think I can." He looked at the substance with disgust.

"Do it." She ordered. "It will make you feel better."

He pinched his nose and gulped it down. "Yuck!"

"Don't be a baby." She chuckled, tucking him into the covers.

"You'll the one treating me like a child." He pointed out.

"What do you call someone that drinks something they have no clue what it is?" She retorted.

"Trust me lessoned learned. No more homemade liquor for me." He pulled the duvet up to his neck and closed his eyes. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Stay."

"Ok"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She said a little more impatiently now.

"Thank You."

AN: First let me apologize for the delay in this chapter. I have lots of projects going on at the moment and I rewrote this chapter a few times. I knew the basic plot but I kept changing details here and there. I didn't proofread it so there are probably mistakes. Sorry :(. I will reread it and fix it later.

FYI. Kashike is not an original character. She was one of the children that Gaara attacked when he was little.

Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. Til next time.:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Desert Lily

The morning sun shined through window of Kakashi's apartment. He squirmed deeper under the soft duvet, trying to immerse himself back into blissful darkness. It was useless. Even the morning rays in Suna were harsh enough to penetrate the thick covers. He slowly opened his sleep heavy eyelids to let his sight adjust to light. His head was pounding as if Snow White's seven dwarves were mining inside his skull.

'I don't remember the dwarves upgrading from hammers to drills in the fairytale.' Kakashi thought rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers, still under the covers. 'I have never had one drink effect me like that. Thank goodness for Sakura.' He paused remembering the night before and who had nursed him.

Bolting up right and tossing the duvet aside, he looked at the armchair next to the bed. Sakura lay on her side with her hands under her cheek, one leg under her and the other outstretched. She looked so peaceful. Her fair skin seemed to glow from within. He got out of bed quietly as not to wake her. As he got closer, his sense of reason left him and before he could stop himself, his hand was less than an inch from her cheek, his fingers twitched with desire to touch her.

Knock Knock

Kakashi was snapped back to reality by the sudden knock at his front door. He felt sudden gratefulness towards whoever was at the door from saving him from making a huge mistake. He had no right to have the feelings he did for Sakura much less touching her. These urges unnerved him. Trouble was where he would be if he couldn't get himself in control.

'What was I thinking?' He chastised himself. 'That's the problem. I wasn't thinking. It has to been the hangover preventing from thinking straight,' he thought as he went to open the door.

One look at the person standing in his doorway, all gratitude Kakashi had been feeling just moments before vanished instantly.

"Oh. It's you." Kakashi said grumpily. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine." Kankuro greeted him with friendly sarcasm. Taking a better look at the copy ninja, he added, "You aren't much of a morning person, I take it."

"Long night." Kakashi replied curtly.

"Well anyways," Kankuro continued not noticing Kakashi's rudeness, as he was preoccupied glancing over his shoulder across the living room at the front door of Sakura's quarters. "I'm here to escort you to your meeting with Gaara."

"Of course. My meeting with the Kazekage to discuss improvements to the Suna's ninja training." Kakashi cursed himself inwardly for forgetting. He grabbed his jounin vest from the back of the chair, where he had thrown it the night before in his mad dash to the bathroom. "Let's go."

~xxxxx

Sakura's head rolled off the armrest, jolting her awake. Her neck and back were cramped from the awkward sleeping position of sleeping on armchair. She stood placing her hands on the small of her back and leaned backwards. She sighed as it cracked realigning her spine. She turned towards the bed to check on her patient only to find it empty. Afraid Kakashi might have had started vomiting again, she ran to the bathroom. It was also empty.

"Kakashi?" She called out as she walked to the living room. Again she found no sign of him. "Where did he go?" She noticed his jounin vest was gone too. Anger coursed through her veins as realization dawned. "He left without a word! I spent all night taking care of him. I slept in the most uncomfortable chair because he asked me to stay and the moment he is feeling better, he walks up and leaves." She threw up her arms and left grumbling to herself. "Ungrateful…still treating me like a genin…"

After taking a cold shower, which didn't do anything to calm her fury, she got dressed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She placed a white lab coat, one of many that had been left for her in the closet, in a leather messenger bag, which already contained some of the medicines she had bought with her from Konoha. It was her first day of working in the Suna Medical Research Institute, SMRI for short. Though she had been hesitant to come on this mission at first, she was now looking forward to starting her mission of inter-village corporations. Suna was unrivaled in their poisons and Konoha was the leader in the development of new medical jutsus. The two villages could learn a great deal from each other.

The SMRI building was located on the street behind the Suna Hospital. It looked like rest of the buildings in the village. It was beige in color and domed shaped. Inside the walls were painted a soothing shade of light blue, the white floor tiles shined from being polished daily, and the furniture was a modern mix of glass and chrome. It gave the impression of cleanliness and professionalism without being sterile or cold.

Sakura walked up to the front desk where a receptionist was reviewing a paper on a clipboard.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked looking up from her work.

"I am Haruno Sakura from the Leaf Village. I…"

"Oh, of course. I was told to expect you." The receptionist reached into a drawer and pulled out a file. "This contains everything you need to get started. On the first sheet you will find the room number to your lab. The next thing is a map of the building to help locate them. Also there is a list of people you may find useful and their contact information. You will need to go to room 101 to obtain you identification card. You will need to carry with you at all times since it shows your security clearance and it serves as the key to lab and office doors."

Sakura accepted the file and thanked the receptionist for her help. She pulled out the map, located room 101, and began making her way there.

Half an hour later she exited the ID room. She held up the three inch long laminated ID card. She grimaced at the grainy digital photo. Beneath the far from flattering picture was her name printed in bold kanji and under that were written the words 'all access'. Those two words meant that the magnetic strip on the back of the card would open all doors in the SMRI building. She attached the card onto her belt loop with a metal clip that was given to her along with the ID.

Opening the file the receptionist at the front desk gave her, she took out the paper with the room number to her lab, room 1483. She checked the map and located the nearest elevator.

The lab that would be hers for the duration of her exchange program wasn't large but had a floor to ceiling window which Sakura could tell was consider a luxury in Suna. There was a substantial work area that took up most of the room. She set her things down and began settling in.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The moment she had organized the things she had brought from Konoha, there was a knock on her door. A young woman with glasses and unruly hair who had been appointed Sakura's liaison gave her a tour of the facility and introduced her to the other employees. She was bombard with questions of the Leaf Village and their medical techniques. She was also given an extensive look at the greenhouse that provided many of the ingredients to Suna infamous poisons. She realized that what she had seen the first time she had come to the Sand Village was a very small potion of greenhouse.

Finally alone in her lab, Sakura pulled out a small of vile that contained a sample of Kakashi's blood. Her medical instincts told her that his illness the night before was more than just a result of drinking or eating Suna's unusual cuisine. Since she didn't really know what she was looking for she ran a variety of tests on the blood. The first tests only showed that Kakashi was in good health. His cholesterol, blood sugar, and chakra levels where all within the normal. When a test for toxins not usually found or produced by the human body came back with a high peak of an unfamiliar compound. She entered the chemical signature into the state of the art computer. The screen lit up with a photo of a small white flower labeled the desert lily. The description read

"This is a rare plant, indigenous to the deserts of the Wind Country. The inhabitants of the surrounding areas have used the flowers to brew a very potent beverage. Known to induce a state of euphoria. If not brewed correctly effects can range from the inability to lie to proving fatal."


End file.
